


An Angry Feast

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bodily Fluids, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, but let's just say Prowl is going to be up all night long, it's not in a lot of detail, okay so there is a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is having a bad day.  So she orders her men to make her feel better by doing what they do best; feed her until she's no longer hungry.  Which is a big order for a Succubus.





	

 

Mistress Prowl had been upset.  Something, they didn't know what, but it must have had something to do with the other demons.  She had returned home in a fury and then demanded them to fight her in the training area.

 

She had handed their asses to them, Mixmaster would have said.  But they stayed silent, ready to serve their Mistress and whatever needs she may have.

 

So once she beat out her anger and let her mind settle, she turned to them and ordered them to feed her.

 

No, feed was too soft.  Feed was what they did normally to satisfy her pangs of hunger.

 

No... Mistress Prowl had told them to ravage her.  Fill her deep and stuffed tight.  She was craving... needing of their seed.  The anger and fury had left her needing so much.

 

And they were more than happy to appease her appetite.

 

All five of them crushed her into the floor.  And then ravaged her indeed.  With much practice, they kept her screaming and begging to be filled.  Rotating, holding their orgasms back, making her clean them afterwards while another filled the hole left open.

 

They would sometimes stuff her tight, leaving her unable to move.  But only once in a while did they do that.  Ravaging their Mistress wasn't a small snack.  It was a feast.  A feast that continued on and on.

 

As they drank potions to revitalize, used toys to tease her ever so, to make her want them more... they kept her screaming until she grew hoarse.

 

But still they went on.  Tiredly, into the following morning as her stomach bulged from her feast, her eyes rolling back and her drool and spit and cum rolling out of her mouth like rivers.

 

They made her eat as they began to lose all strength.  They crushed her between their bodies, filling her up as gave their last helpings.

 

Prowl was left a mess, hilted on two of them while the other three caressed her gently.  Roamed down her messy, sticky body and rubbed her bulging stomach.

 

Her soft sigh pleased them all.  And they would all fall asleep together as a happy, satisfied little group of a succubus and her men.

 

END


End file.
